my affair with Prince Harry
by Aim33245
Summary: all my life I've wanted to know the royal, now's my chance
1. 1

1

My upbringing was an entirely different experience to Prince Harold of Wales, also known as Prince Harry. Whilst he was living it up on caviar and the finest clothing of the world and being treated as the prince he is, I was brought up in a working class family, both my parents worked to make sure I had the best life possible. Sure I wasn't born into royalty, but my parents made sure I was treated like a princess my entire life, getting all the best opportunities and also making sure I was looked after and treated right.

I lived in London with my parents. I had no brothers or sisters so it was only the three of us. Both parents worked 9-5 every day Monday to Friday as managers in an office for retail giant Selfridges whilst I lived my life as a school student (a geeky school student). I wasn't popular at school because I enjoyed my maths too much meaning I spent more time with the school's maths teachers and other geek students rather than people from my other classes. I excelled in both maths and science as I wanted to become an engineer. I didn't really have time for boyfriends because of this, my ambition mainly got in the way.

Skipping to sixth form, I got high grades in my classes and managed to secure my spot at university. I moved from my home to Manchester to study this and make both my parents proud to show they brought me up to believe in both myself and my future. I did have a boyfriend, his name was Alex but it didn't work out well because of my university choice and he didn't want to travel that far to come and see me. The relationship lasted no longer than 3 months because of this. He was my only boyfriend through school, he left me heartbroken, but I stuck my head in my books and got a head start on the course before the academic year started. At least this way I knew what I was going to learning about and at least make a bit of sense what the lecturer was talking about.

I wasn't a royalist growing up, there was just something about both William and Harry I never did manage to figure out what was so appealing about them both. It wasn't who they were which intrigued me, or their riches and power. I wanted to know who they really were behind the fancy titles and palace which they called their home.

Now, I'm 36, living alone in London (I moved back after university), as an engineer working for one of the biggest engineering businesses with quite a high title too just to add. I was a respected supervisor with a little team behind me who encourage me to be the best me as I encourage them to both at least get some work done and to also have fun whilst their doing it. I also am a mentor for a work experience lad who is with the company for a week.

Right at this very moment, I am sat watching a boring programme on the telle, this is my normal midweek night. Often, I would think to myself, "I wonder what Harry is doing?"


	2. 2

I want to get out of this palace, live a life as a normal person. I tried that once in the army but I was found out and returned home due to my cover being blown. Sometimes, I wish I could turn to my mother for help, but she is no longer with us. William has his own little family and me, well I am alone, single and unable to leave the palace due to royal engagements and my duties as the prince of Wales.

William has Kate, Charlotte and George and I have myself, the corgis (Victoria and Albert) and the single most annoying butler in the entire palace, Alfred. Every move I make, he's there, every phone call I make, he's there. I can't get away from him.

I sigh heavily as I rolled out of bed. It was a Sunday afternoon in the middle of March. It wasn't perfect weather but it's Britain so you can't expect anything less to be fair. I want to venture outside the palace, just go for a walk, maybe even take Victoria and Albert out for their morning stroll around the park. I get myself ready and leave my room, grab the leads for the dogs and call their names as they waddle over to me, excitedly panting as they want their walk.

I manage to put their leads and collars on, open the door and walk out, I didn't get very far because of the damned butler stopping me and radioing my grandmother, Elizabeth the queen, of my intentions.

"Absolutely he can go" she advised with her very strong posh British accent over the radio. I looked at Alfred as if to say "I told you so", but I didn't tell him anything so it wasn't appropriate as I would've liked it to be.

"Only" she began to say as I stopped my tracks again to look at Alfred. "only if Alfred goes" she continued.

"Well, sir, it seems as one would say, the shoe is currently on the other foot". He replied. It's fair to say that I don't like him as much as he really does not like me.

I know my grandmother cares in case something happens to me. I am the last of Diana's children and since the terrible accident which made her be taken from both myself and William, we have been sheltered all of our lives, even in adulthood. It changed for William when he got married as he would have his family to take care of and would need less protection from the outside world. Me, well I have no family of my own yet, I have been in many relationships, but not one which has made me want to get down on one knee and ask if they would do the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man. I feel like my ex-girlfriends have only wanted to date me for my title and also who I am. I want someone who loves me for me, not wanting to someday become a princess who would most likely dump me if something happened to the royal line or me even be pushed back from the throne. Guess the right girl for me isn't around for me and I need to accept that, for now at least.


	3. 3

Kate, Wills, the queen and myself were invited to a local engineering business for a visit as they have been in business for over 30 years. I was told the visit would be on the following Tuesday at approximately 11am, before spending the afternoon there and socialising with the workers, managers and also having a little go at doing the trade if we wished. To be honest, it sounded like fun. All of us together, celebrating the success of a local business and learning the history of it all, how they started, how the trade came to be as successful as it is today as well as even learning the tricks and having a go. Sounded rather splendid.

Of course, there was another problem. A friend of mine had arranged a blind date for me, in London, on the Monday afternoon at a local restaurant. I didn't want to be rude and say no to the date as they know I don't exactly like them, but it would be an opportunity to get out and meet new people (and hopefully, this date will allow me to meet the love of my life). Today was Friday, and for me, that meant going out.

Wills, me and awkward Alfred all went out to a club in London. We've not really been to nightclubs before, but this was different, mainly because my birthday was approaching and we wanted to celebrate before all the engagements started, which usually happens around our birthdays. We set out at about 7pm. When we arrived, of course we were recognised but surprisingly, not many people asked for our autographs or photos. It was a pleasant change. Either it was because they saw awkward Alfred and were put off by his snooty looks and awkwardness, or they realised we were out with the purpose of having fun and didn't really want to disturb us. Will and I suspected the awkwardness was the main factor.

Me and Hanna decided we were to go out tonight which for us was strange as, due to work commitments, we hardly had enough energy to go out straight after work. We decided to go back to her place. We decided on a place called Cargo. We were told it was amazing and the atmosphere was intense, so of course, we had to check this out for ourselves.

We got dressed in our little black dresses, not too short though just to add, and applied a light touch of make-up. Our hair was curled and prepared with our ID, purses and make-up, we were ready to go. The taxi dropped us off at about 8pm, just enough time to get the party going and meet some people, hopefully interesting ones.

We got in and got a drink. A youngish gentleman bought them for us. He looked familiar and sounded familiar, until I realised who it was. My ex- boyfriend, Darren with his brother, who was also Hanna's ex-boyfriend, Aaron.

Naturally, I was shocked at his audacity to even try and talk to me after what he did to me. He broke my heart into little pieces and then acted like nothing had happened. What he did do was cheat on me then lie to my face by saying he did not get her pregnant. I know he lied because we did a lie detector test after the girl came and told me what he had did.

"what are you doing?" I asked calmly, well sort of calmly.

"I am trying to apologize"

"leave it" and with that, I started to walk away before feeling a grip on my wrist and a whisper of my name.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME" I raised my voice slightly, trying to make him listen.

"you heard the lady, step away from her." A stranger intervened, stepping closer to him with his back turned to me so I was unable to see his face. I heard a thump, commotion and then saw darkness.


	4. 4

It felt like days before I was woken. Sleeping beauty in real life. Those words before I blacked out was being repeated in my head over and over again. For one, the stranger said lady, if he knew me he would realise I am more like a tomboy most of the time and girly when I go out like tonight. And secondly, I wanted to be awake to see the man who helped me and also to see if they're safe after the commotion.

I hear my name being repeated from a familiar voice, but my head was all over the place, I couldn't remember who it was. I think it is Hanna, but at this moment, I couldn't exactly tell. My eyes fluttered open and both my back and head were throbbing. I must of hit the ground harder than I thought. Eventually, my eyes opened and I felt nothing but relief when I saw that it was Hanna saying my name. I then felt a hand behind my head, slowly lifting it up, but not enough to feel any pain at the back of my neck or head. I looked up and saw who's hand it was.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he said, with his very thick British accent. A smile crept onto his face, as he took my hand and slowly helped the rest of my up to be more comfortable.

"Annie" I replied, grunting with the sensation of pain I felt through my back and calves. I looked at Hanna who was mouthing "are you okay". I nodded as I made my way to my feet.

"I could do with a drink though" I managed to say before I felt a slight crack in my back because I stood up. Hanna quickly left to get me one as the crowd around me split and went their separate ways. It took me a couple of seconds to realise who I was actually face to face with right now.

"So Harry, prince of wales" I said, taking a seat at the bar, "I didn't think you would be out on a Friday, in fact, I didn't think nightclubs were your type of scene."

"Yes, well normally not. You see, I am here with William for my birthday and I figured, why not have a change. I'm sure you know my type of parties are pool parties in Vegas".

My eyes widened at this point, as if to say I agree with you Harry, just as he began speaking again, Hanna returned with my drink.

"thanks Han, hey this is prince H" I quietly said to her, her mouth opened wide and looked as if she was going to go all fangirl on him. introducing him like that so both his name is not said and trying to be, at least, a little covert.

"No Han, please don't say anything, even though everyone knows him, we are trying not to attract too much attention" I carried on making a quiet symbol on my lips, the music was loud and she was slightly drunk. Even in her state, she nodded and went on the dance floor.

"So, where were we?" I asked. I must admit, at this point, I too was slightly drunk.

"I was explaining about my pool party situation and how nightclubs aren't usually my thing, but moving on from that subject. I came here to unwind and have fun for a change, rather than all these royal engagements I need to go to. I must apologise for my behaviour back there, I should have at least tried to move you out of the way of that man and me, please accept my apology?" he gave my puppy dog eyes, I nodded and explained who that man was and why we didn't exactly like each other. He nodded and, again, apologised for bringing that subject up.

We both got talking about ourselves, how old we were, funny stories about each other and also, what I did for a living and he did in his spare time. I found out he was in the army, serving for his country and also did not attend university. He told me stories about his mum, princess Diana, but did not go into detail as it is a touchy subject for him.

"Harry my boy, it is time to goooooo….. hey I'm Will" Prince William came over, drunk, and smiled at me and Harry, offering his hand to shake mine. Hanna closely followed, still dancing and much drunker than she was the last time I saw her which was approximately 15 minutes ago.

"Annie!" she exclaimed "Look who I found", she followed on saying, looking so proud of herself. whilst making pointing gestures at him and mouthing his name. Yeah, she definitely won't remember that in the morning.

"Yes, I can see that" I laughed and looked at Harry, shaking my head.

"Anyway, I'll see you Annie" Harry said as he got up and left.

"Bye" I said, as if I was in a dream, I called out for him as he left my number on the counter of the bar on a little piece of handkerchief which I wrote on earlier in the night for him. I guess that was my chance and now, both my dream man and my dream of a date with him, have gone.


	5. 5

I managed to get home safe, Hanna helped me into a taxi and into bed. The bed felt as if I was floating on water because of how much I had to drink, luckily it didn't make me feel sick, but the bucket was there just in case I needed it. It wasn't as much use to me as it was to Hanna.

I was awake early on the Saturday by the awfulness of my alarm beeping at 7.30am. Usually at this time, every weekend, I watch a programme I have missed through the week before I get into gear and go weekly food shopping which usually happens at about 11. This week, I wasn't feeling it because of last night. The memories were there, some were missing though which come back when I saw my hand with a crown on it.

I remembered Harry, standing there protecting me from the moron of my ex. I remember the deep conversation we had and, to ensure the next morning I would remember, he drew a crown on my hand. I wanted it never to come off, but knew it would when I had showered, which I knew I desperately needed to do.

As I eventually picked myself up from my bed, I saw Hanna, just lying there unconscious on the rug next to where I slept. I was desperate to wake her, but in this state it would be like waking up a tiger from it's sleep, hungry. Instead I just shook my head and went in the shower, slightly doing a walk of shame.

Eventually, Hanna woke from her slumber, constantly complaining of her head. The paracetamol she took mustn't have kicked in yet. She sat down at the kitchen island and slowly drank her coffee. It literally looked like a zombie coming back to life.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked, her eyes slightly open.

"not much, grocery shopping, home, nap, television tonight. All that" I replied, listing them off whilst pouring myself another cup of coffee, in attempt to wake myself up more. "You?"

"Sitting here or there" she said pointing to the sofa "watching films, that's cool to do right?" she asked, I nodded because of my trust for her. We've been friends for too long not to trust each other enough to allow them to stay in each other's homes, watching T.V, slightly hungover and feeling sorry for ourselves.

"Cool" she nodded, bringing the coffee to her mouth and sipping it.

The day dragged on and on. It felt like it would never end. Moments kept taking me back to last night, I felt like just as I was getting to know him for him, it was midnight and Cinderella had to go home, to reality. The difference between her and me, she actually got to be a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. Me, my life is a fantasy, I can only think about royal life and dream about me being a part of it.

The weekend was over and it was back to reality for me, work and home then back to work again. Even though I love my job, there's moments when I wish I didn't need to go in, that I could have the entire day off, full pay and no holidays used (or it even being a bank holiday). Sunday night, watching the same boring programmes, no crime dramas on, no comedy to watch, just repeats of old programmes nobody liked when they were on, and definitely and most likely, won't like now.


	6. 6

Getting ready for my blind date is scary, you never know how you'll feel once you have met the person, how the date will go, if you will both be compatible with one another or even if you will want to spend more time with that person.

I decided to go casual, like I did at the nightclub the other night with the stunning, most down to earth girl I have ever spent time with in a long time. I was texted an address of where to meet the mystery girl and I knew I needed to be there for 12pm. I arranged for awkward Alfred to drive me there. He agreed and we left at 11:30. It takes about 20 minutes to get there so, at least I will be early.

I was provided with a brief description of the girl I was meeting. I was told she would be sitting near a window and had long dark hair with an American accent. Straight away, she sounded very interesting. I got to the door as Alfred drove the car away. I felt nervous yet excited about my mystery date. I looked over and saw her, she looked magnificent.

I strolled, casually, over to her, she wasn't looking at me but at the menu for the cocktails. I caught her attention as I got closer to her, she must have felt my nervousness. She smiled at me as I returned the expression, words did escape me. I had a strange feeling, as if I was in love.

"Hey, I'm Meghan" she introduced herself, a smile beaming from her face as she stood up to shake my hand and welcome me.

"I'm Harry, it is lovely to meet you Meghan. Is that an American accent I hear before me?" I questioned. She nodded as our waiter come to take our order. I ordered Steak, medium, with chips and sliced tomatoes. One of my favourite dishes, Meghan ordered the same.

Further into our meal, we got talking about ourselves, our backgrounds, family, future ambitions, things like that. It amazed me how much we had in common. Guess our friend paired us together better than Cupid's arrow ever could. Saying that, I cannot get Annie out of my head. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on of what intrigued me about her. Was it her humour, good spirit about the future, or just the plain fact that she, like Meghan, was interesting to talk to. All I know is, I lost Annie's number so, even if I wanted to talk to her again, I couldn't.

"So, Meghan, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, sipping my water.

"Not much, well saying that I fly home tonight" she shrugged as she spoke. "I've had the most amazing time with you"

I smiled at her, "Me too. Hey, I'm going to the Invictus games in Canada on Friday. I would really love it if you could join me."

It was a big ask of me. I really like her and really would love her to join me there. A big cause which I really love and someone who I really love, to me, that sounds like a match.

"Yeah, I'd love that". She smiled back at me and put her phone number in my phone as I did the same. To me, this felt like something which would happen in high school rather than in adulthood. Just as we put our numbers in each other's phone, it was time to depart. Not going to exaggerate but, this date, has been amazing.

Still a couple of things are playing on my mind, where's Annie, I wonder what she is doing and when will I see her again…


	7. 7

Today was Tuesday, second day of the week and another step closer to the weekend. Can Friday not just be now?

My morning routine went as usual, got up, sorted myself out and got my lazy arse to work. Usually we have a briefing on what everyone's jobs of the day were, who was building what, where they would be stationed and so on. Today, I walked into work and the director pulled me aside wanting to have a word.

"Hey Annie, so today will be slightly different for you." He paused and looked directly into my eyes. Not lying when I say he is pretty handsome. He smiled lightly before continuing.

"So, you won't be on the floor today with everyone, in fact we have a visitor I would love you to show around and let them know about who we are and what we do, with it being our anniversary and all. We picked you for your enthusiasm, passion for this business and also, the way you engage with people is extraordinary. He'll be here at about 11:30, so just under half an hour" he said checking his watch.

I was shocked by what I was being told, and the fact Jaimie, the director, thought so highly of me and thought this way about me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't into him. I've wanted him to ask me on a date for so long. I could ask him, but to be honest, I'm scared of what he would say and even if he sees me the same as I see him. Sometimes I wish I could hear what he was thinking.

Jaimie got a call for a meeting with the other two directors. The thought of me asking who the visitor was popped into my head just as he left to go to his meeting. The last interaction I had with him was when he turned around, smiled and put a thumb up, silently saying "you'll do great".

"You love Jaimie, don't you Annie?" I heard in my ear, a familiar voice but I couldn't put a name to it before I turned around. It was my colleague Rowan. I've known him since the day I started here, he showed me around and introduced me to everyone. Since then, lunchtime and breaks, we often have been spotted together, causing dating rumours between the two of us.

"What? No, of course I don't. What made you think of such a thing?" A sense of awkwardness struck as I spoke. Of course, Rowan wasn't having any of it. He ended up laughing before telling me to my face who obvious it was to him and everyone on the factory floor. I wanted to hang my head in shame but remembered what time it was and realised I needed to go and meet our mystery guest.

I said goodbye to Rowan before making my way to reception. He would need to meet the directors, every department in the building and also have a tour of the building of course. I imputed my code into the keypad to open the door, flashing lights caught my eye further down the corridor, making me realise it was either someone important coming or someone famous, or even both.

I flung open the last door and realised who it was who was waiting for me. Prince Harry.

I got to the building as Alfred parked the car up, I walked to the door and waited as instructed of course. God I hate protocol. Alfred met up with me as I was greeted by the receptionist, Clara, who to be honest, was quite boring in a way as she was trying so hard to impress me.

"I'll call for Anastasia sir, please have a seat. Would you like a coffee, tea or water?" she excitedly said, I agreed to her offer of a nice cup of tea and took a seat in the corner, the paparazzi had found me so I was trying to keep away from the windows so no photos could be taken, I got loads taken as I left home.

I heard a door open and looked to see who was coming to meet me and show me around.

"Annie?" I whispered to myself as I walked towards her, she was shocked at the fact I was here, of course I didn't want anyone else to know we had met and played it cool.

"Hello your highness, it is lovely to meet you. My name is Anastasia and I will be showing you around" she smiled that bright smile I loved when I met her.

"Is it cool if I call you Annie?" I asked, a subtle hint to her that I remembered her. She smiled as if she understood and nodded. "of course, sir."

"Harry's fine"

"Okay Harry, are you ready? Please feel free to bring your cup with you" she started to go up the staircase to the directors offices. I followed her along with Alfred and my cup of tea.

"hey, how're you?" I asked her

"Good, you didn't take my number and I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was clearly wrong"

"Well, Annie, I would like to take you to dinner, say Thursday at 6?" She stopped in her tracks with disbelief, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you my number later, and Harry, don't lose it this time" she climbed the last few stairs and put her code in the keypad so the door would open. She held the door open for me and Alfred before following us through.

This is now turning difficult for me. I love both Meghan and Annie. Now, I have no clue on what to do.


	8. 8

**8**

 **Meghan Point of view**

Ok so, I have just been on my date with a mystery man who, I find quite handsome, different and very interesting to be with. He made my stomach fill with butterflies when he walked in the room and made me feel as if there was nobody else in the room but us. Amazing. I haven't felt like this since my first date with my first husband, Trevor, who I have made a pact with my friends with to never speak of again.

I fly home tomorrow, I get to see my mom again. It's been weeks since I have seen her with filming suits and press conferences and media coverage for the series, everything has been so hectic in this week I have been here. I have mainly stayed in London, but to me, home is with my mom. At least until I have found the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

M flight leaves at 6 in the morning from London Heathrow airport, a direct flight to L.A where I will be greeted by my long-term friend, Anita. We've been friends for years but doesn't really like to be in the spotlight. We try to keep everything on the down low so not a lot of attention is drawn to her. The paparazzi don't know her and when we are snapped together, we agreed to say she is my make up artist and straight away, no more questions asked. I go to bed, just waiting for the flight, I need to be back out of bed for 2.30 so I can get myself to the airport for my flight and check in. I love flying, just not the early starts.

Harry's point of view

Right now, I am walking around the building with Annie who is introducing me to everybody as well as talking about what the business does and how many countries in the world their products are supplied to. Just as we have made our way into the design department, the lunch time bell rings signalling first lunch.

"Oh um, your highness this is the design department. These guys design our products and use the 3D printer to model out their ideas. We've had the printer for about a year and a half and is one of the best pieces of equipment we have to show off the talent these guys all have."

She smiles as she speaks and points to the lads who are also smiling. I walk up to them and ask their names.

"sir, this is Marcus, Julien, Brian and right in the corner there hiding is Louis" she introduces me to them. "They are basically some of the brain boxes of the company who come up with the product ideas." She looks at them before turning back to me. "They're not used to compliments you see, that's why they're laughing". I giggle a little bit before having a little chat with them, I realize I am keeping them from their lunch and let them get on.

"Shall we go for lunch?" she asks as I nod politely at her. She directs me towards the canteen where lunch is being served. This is what I want more of, being able to be like everyone else eating. No butlers, waiters, a fancy looking towel over me to protect my clothing. I would swap sitting like this to everyday any day. William says I sound like our mum. She didn't always like the fancy life.

As the day got on, I met with the directors of the business as well as the managers of each department for a little more of an insight to the business. I requested Annie joins us due to the introductions being carried out well as, even though she was a supervisor, she had other commitments. Of course, as she was requested personally by me, for some reason the directors insisted she joined us. We chatted for the full afternoon about the business and got to know everyone a bit better, including Annie and what she is like as an employee.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go home, back to reality. I got into the car and looked at Annie's handwritten phone number on the back of a card and couldn't resist sending her a text.

"Had a really good time with you today, even though it was with all of your co-workers. I'm flying out to Canada on Friday and will be back in two weeks, fancy coming over for a drink? Of course, I'll ask Alfred to pick you up.

H xx"

I hesitated before sending the message as Alfred pulled away in the car, making the journey back home. The only thought running through my head was Meghan and Annie. What do I do?


End file.
